<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>回风 by cinnabary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494918">回风</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnabary/pseuds/cinnabary'>cinnabary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Free!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:06:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnabary/pseuds/cinnabary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>中学生甜蜜酸涩的心动初恋。<br/>originally for凛遥合志《垂直渐近线》</p><p>2014.1</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>回风</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>回风<br/>文/故衣红莲<br/>【1】<br/>黎明的微光轻轻落在窗框上的时候松冈凛突然自梦中醒来。身侧同伴的呼吸声沉重缓慢，与此相衬托的是仿佛充塞天地之间的雨水声音——沙沙的，旺盛而持续，在窗玻璃上晕出潮湿的珠灰色。<br/>夏季的临海山区，雨是飞鸟滑过云端的青色翅尖，倏然而至又无声无息地消失。他掀开被单轻手轻脚地换好衣服，拉开纸门时雨声已经渐渐弱下去。隔着一层薄薄的楼板下面传来模糊的水流声，凛走下楼梯，在昏暗天光里勉强辨认出洗漱台前那人的身形。七濑遥套着一件很宽松的灰绿色T恤在那里低着头洗脸，柔黑头发扫着一小块白皙的后颈。听见身后脚步声遥转过身从毛巾里露出脸来，湛蓝的眼睛中微微闪烁过幽暗光泽：“起得好早。”<br/>“你不是也一样。”<br/>七濑遥静了几秒钟，就好像他世界里的静谧被扰动了似的匆匆道：“我做饭去了。”他的背影有点落荒而逃的意味，转过一扇门很快就不见了。凛苦笑着把手浸在清凉的水流里慢慢想：还是不行啊。<br/>伸手去拿漱口杯的瞬间凛的脑海中闪过一些仓促的断片：课桌椅在金红色灰尘里拉扯下鲜明的影子；空无一人的教室和走廊；窗外有风吹落了夕阳里的樱花；一个短暂而热烈的吻；少年坐在游泳池边仰起脸浅浅一笑，睫毛在下眼睑扫出柔软的阴影。<br/>他突然不自控地烦躁起来，手上加大力气狠狠拧开了牙膏盖子。难得的长假合宿只剩最后一天，和遥的关系还是像这里的雨一般飘忽不定难以捕捉。已经过了一个多星期了，七濑遥居然在还躲他。<br/>这他妈的真是糟透了。<br/>【2】<br/>“前辈！前辈——！等等我！”<br/>松冈凛眉心一跳猛一回头，似鸟一手提着装衣服的纸袋一手提着书包风风火火地从游泳馆大门里追出来。他直觉想跑，银灰色头发的少年已经兔子一样几跳窜到身边：“前辈要回家吗！我们一起出校门吧！”<br/>“我已经跟家里打过电话这周不回去，留在这边把宿舍好好整理一下。”松冈凛忍住没有让自己叹气：“已经乱得没办法住人了。”<br/>拜他这个小个子却破坏力超强的室友所赐，宿舍每周都要重复一次从宾馆标间到垃圾场的整洁度转变，更不要说似鸟不仅在物理破坏力上高人一等，精神破坏力更是惨绝人寰。每当他星星眼拖长尾音叫着“前辈~”，松冈凛就知道面前一定有更坑爹的事情在等着自己。<br/>始作俑者完全没有意识到凛话语中的淡淡鄙视，依旧情绪高涨：“果然是前辈！每次放周假回来宿舍都整齐得不得了呢！和前辈一个宿舍实在是太棒了！”<br/>……既然你这么感谢我能稍微减少我的工作量吗。<br/>松冈凛无力吐槽，只得从喉咙中淡淡挤出一句：“啊。”<br/>“话说回来，前辈今天的训练也很厉害呀，成绩又提高了！还有岩鸢的各位，大家都好厉害，说来说去，只有我一直这么差劲……”似鸟絮絮叨叨地说着，凛看了一眼少年蓝绿色的瞳孔，脑海中渐渐浮现出一双纯净的蓝色眼睛。<br/>“遥那家伙，今天没有来参加合训啊。”<br/>意识到的时候已经把这句话说了出来，似鸟好像习惯了自己的话得不到回应，听他这么说结结实实地怔了一会儿才道：“是的，我今天问过橘前辈，他说七濑前辈昨天好像在学校晕倒了，今天一天都请了假……”<br/>松冈凛眉心一跳，下意识打断了似鸟的话：“——怎么会晕倒的？”<br/> “大概就是生病什么的，我也不是很清楚。”似鸟在路口站定：“前辈要从这里回宿舍了吧？那么我走另一边了。”<br/>松冈凛跟着停下来，颇踌躇了一会儿。<br/>“我突然想到要到校外超市去一趟……跟你一起吧。”<br/>四十分钟后他提着一袋从便利店买来的苹果站在七濑宅前还有点发怔，搞不清自己是脑子里哪根筋走得不对了才会因为别人一句话巴巴地坐了半天电车跑来看一个脑子里除了水什么也没有的家伙。犹犹豫豫按了门铃半天没人应门，后知后觉想要是真琴早就改从后门走了。<br/>“——打扰了？”<br/>意料之中的没人应答。太阳已经完全沉到地平线以下，屋里光线非常暗。冷蓝的天光从他脚底下慢吞吞爬进室内的黑暗里，整栋屋子除了挂钟“咔嗒”的轻响外一片寂静。松冈凛摸到了玄关的电灯按钮，打开之后才看清屋里的状况。<br/>客厅里非常干净，地板上一点灰尘也没有，一应杂物都被妥帖有序地安放在不算大的空间里。客厅的陈设和凛记忆中的模样几乎没什么差别。大约是因为习惯了一个人生活的缘故，七濑遥在家务方面极端克制简洁，几乎没有什么多余的爱好，也从来不会像似鸟那样把屋子弄得一团糟。但从另一个角度说，过分的整洁和空旷会让屋子显得冷清且空旷，多少让人觉得寂然甚至些微的凄凉。<br/>——遥不在家吗？<br/>凛把苹果放在茶几上试着喊了两声，仍然没人回应。他想起遥一向喜欢在浴缸里泡着，会在水里睡着了也说不定，就循着记忆往浴室那边走。不知道为什么他下意识把脚步放得很轻，心脏却跳得很快。在遥家里的认知让他有种偷窥般隐秘的兴奋，以至于手心里微微渗出了汗水。<br/>等到掀开手边的布帘他才想到自己走错了，这应该是遥的卧室。仿佛有力佐证般的，靠窗放着的单人床上蜷缩着一个人影。不知道是因为夜色逐渐浓重还是因为他身上盖的那件衣服太大，看上去有种格外清瘦单薄的感觉。<br/>松冈凛突然觉得有什么东西轻轻扯了一下胸口。他魔怔了似的走到床边，七濑遥侧着身子睡得很沉，呼吸轻浅绵长，单薄的肩线轮廓随着呼吸微微起伏。他的脸大半隐没在凌乱的刘海之下，松冈凛只能看见削尖的下巴线条和即便是在沉睡中也抿得很紧的嘴唇。<br/>不知道过了多久，凛才意识到自己在肆无忌惮地注视着面前的少年。这个样子的遥对他而言全然陌生，他几乎无法控制自己的目光落在遥身上。这和似鸟那种天真娇憨婴儿般毫无防备的睡相不同，更不像御子柴那样豪放粗野把自己摊成一个大字还打着鼾。面前的人睡觉是一种警觉和抗拒的姿势，但可能因为身体过于清瘦显得有点可怜，竟然让松冈凛产生了把他整个抱在怀里的冲动。<br/>盯着一个大男人睡脸看了半天已经算得上变态了，但奇怪的是凛的心里异常安静。他正想撤身悄悄走出去突然又顿住了。<br/>——睡得这么沉，不会是发烧了吧？<br/>想到自己来七濑家的目的终究放心不下，伸出手轻轻拨开刘海探了探对方的额头。他动作已经放得尽量轻了，没想到手指才刚刚放上去七濑遥身体就微微震了震一下子睁开眼睛，霍然从床上坐起来：“谁？！”<br/>松冈凛始料未及，原本微微欠着身来不及躲闪，两个人的头“砰“一声撞在一起，瞬间觉得整个大脑都移位了：“遥！你别激动！是我！”他一面疼得呲牙咧嘴一面及时提醒：“我是松冈凛！”<br/>“……”<br/>七濑遥也被撞得不轻，刚才坐起来又猛，眼前黑了黑索性又软绵绵地躺回床上：“什么啊……原来是凛。”<br/>……别把鄙视的心情表现得那么明显好吗？<br/>松冈凛给这么一撞眼泪都出来了，刚才那么点微妙心思一瞬间撞到了九霄云外，一手捂着头一手去摸床头灯的开关：“我只是想看看你发烧了没，谁知道你这么容易就被弄醒了，话说回来我被撞得也很惨啊！”<br/>“凛怎么会来的？”<br/>“我听说你生病了……所以来……看看你。”<br/>“哦。谢谢。”七濑遥缓过劲来慢吞吞下了床径自往厨房走：“现在不早了，留在这儿吃晚饭吧。”<br/>他话题转变太快松冈凛跟不上节奏，前后脚跟上去：“你要不要再睡会儿？会很不舒服吗？你到底怎么会晕倒的，去找医生看过吗——”<br/>“凛，你很吵啊。只是偶尔低血糖而已，已经没什么大问题了。”七濑遥低着头拧开水管把煮粥用的锅放在下面：“吃鱼片粥吗？”<br/>“好好的怎么会低血糖……”松冈凛叨咕了半句，七濑遥扭过头淡淡地看了他一眼，那半句话硬生生卡在喉咙里。凛知道低血糖的人起床气大，又想到自己跟个变态一样暗搓搓站在人家床边看了半天最后还把人给弄醒了，越想越心虚，索性捋起袖子埋头给七濑遥打下手。他们两个都是常年自己做饭的，厨房里忙活了半小时整出三个菜一个粥，热气腾腾往桌子上一放颇有点过小日子的感觉。<br/>松冈凛从小家教好，遥又不爱说话，这一顿饭两人都埋头苦吃，气氛有点沉闷。等到一干盘碗收拾干净已经快八点了，松冈凛看了看表：“——我走了？”<br/>“回学校？”<br/>“嗯。”<br/>“哦。”遥拿着厨房擦手用的毛巾站在门边：“再见。”<br/>温煦的黄色灯光把他整个人暖融融地裹在里面，原本苍白的脸色好像也微微染上了暖意。遥孤零零地带着点茫然站在那儿，好像拿不准主意要把毛巾放到哪儿去似的。松冈凛原本听他话里没有留自己坐会儿的意思有点失落，看他这个样子又心软起来：“你自己的身体多注意一点，不能总是麻烦真琴。有什么事需要帮忙给我打电话，要是……你觉得一个人无聊了打给我也行。”<br/>这些话他平时打死也不会说的。随便换一个场合，他说出来的恐怕也都是身体这么差怎么比得过我、就是因为太松散缺乏锻炼才会越来越弱之类的话。但可能是生病过后的七濑遥确实有那么点可怜，也可能气氛太好了让他觉得这个时候还和遥争来争去的没意思，他突然掏心掏肺地说了这么一堆自己都嫌矫情的东西。<br/>“咳，我真走了，再迟没电车了。”松冈凛觉得脸微微发热，不自在地捋了捋头发转过身去往玄关走，才踏出一步就被七濑遥的话拖住了脚：“凛，谢谢你。你今天来我很高兴。真的。”<br/>松冈凛一回头，七濑遥看着他笑了笑，眼睛里荧荧惑惑好像流着水。离得太近了，他连遥浓密漆黑的眼睫毛都看得一清二楚。身体本能地感觉到危险，知道有什么不得了的事情要发生，但先前脑子里那根弦拉得太紧，轻微一挣就断了。<br/>不知道是谁先主动的，回过神的时候他已经把遥抵在墙上深吻。四目相对，都从对方的眼睛里看见惊恐和沉醉，但是没有办法停下来。他的舌头笨拙而疯狂地地舔吻过七濑遥的牙关和口腔，感到对方同样笨拙地回应着。毫无缝隙的拥抱让体温暧昧地沾染在单薄衣衫上，两个人都在突如其来的情热中乱得失了分寸。<br/>最后是七濑遥把松冈凛抵死一推转身冲进了浴室。松冈凛在原地呆立数秒火烫屁股一般跌跌撞撞一口气跑下了长长的石阶。跑过很远很远他才停下来喘着气抓住胸前的衣服回头看了一眼。夜风温柔夏木葱茏，天上缀满了亮闪闪的星子，望过去像很多荧荧惑惑的眼睛。<br/>【3】<br/>“电场强度是反映电场性质的物理量，它的定义同学们一定要记得，是放在电场中某一点的电荷收到的电场力跟它电量的比值……”<br/>头发花白的物理老师转过身板书，粉笔在黑板上划出单调的公式。空气闷热，无聊的物理课在黏腻的汗水气味里格外催人欲睡。松冈凛抽出一张纸巾擦了擦额上的汗，继续心不在焉地听着老师照本宣科：“我们规定它为正电荷的受力方向……”<br/>隔着过道，那边同在游泳部的羽见突然伸长手臂戳了戳他：“喂，看这个。”松冈凛尚且不明情况，对方已经把手机夹在练习册里递过来。凛不置可否地把手机放在桌肚里微微放低目光，屏幕上显示的是张上传推特的照片。<br/>……这家伙，怎么上着课还在玩推特。松冈凛刚想吐槽两句，突然觉得那张照片有点不妥。点了大图才看清原来这照片上挤挤挨挨的高中生一色穿的都是岩鸢高中蓝白相间的校服，人群中间簇拥着一男一女。男生怀里抱着一大捧香槟色玫瑰，站在对面的女孩子脸和他贴得很近，是个极端暧昧的姿势。旁边配有校园八卦速递，银色情人节三班班花大胆向男神告白轰动年级之类的文字。<br/>“怎么样，有何感想？”羽见压着嗓子笑问。<br/>松冈凛本来心不在焉，草草扫了两眼颇有些不明觉厉：“不就是个告白吗？这有什么好看的，你现在越来越无聊了。”<br/>“切，你这家伙从来不缺妹子告白才会这么说。”羽见拿回手机酸溜溜道：“虽然照片上这个妹子脸蛋算不上极品，但身材真是赞爆了，七濑那家伙好福气……”<br/>松冈凛差点从凳子上摔下去：“你说什么？！什么七濑？！”<br/>“被告白的是七濑啊。你们不是老同学吗，这都认不出来？！”<br/>松冈凛一脸被雷劈过的表情劈手夺过手机：“我再看看！”<br/>直到下课铃声响起他都在研究那张照片，最后终于不甘地承认中间的男孩子的的确确是七濑遥。平心而论那照片拍的不错，不愧是岩鸢校八卦记者团出品，从构图到光线到色彩再到清晰度都无可指摘。男女主角站在教学楼的淡绿色走廊里，都是侧脸，女孩子踮起脚尖闭着眼睛仰脸凑近男生的嘴唇，栗色长卷发温柔地落在那一大捧香槟色玫瑰上，看上去梦幻又少女。<br/>这真的是般配又养眼的一对，怪不得会被转发那么多次。松冈凛莫名觉得胸口酸胀，低低“切”了一声：什么呀，还班花，女的长得没男的好看。<br/>一旦牵扯到遥，他就觉得自己的世界整个不对头了。那天晚上两个人莫名其妙地接吻后他火烧火燎跑回宿舍直到凌晨才迟迟睡去，偏偏又睡不安稳做了春梦。用力舔吻身下人锁骨的时候对方突然半睁开眼睛，一双蓝色眼睛清澈幽深，要把他整个人都吸进去。他吓得震了震，一下子就醒了。<br/>这对松冈凛的精神打击简直是毁灭性的。在鲛柄游泳部他向来是以勤奋正直著称，队员内部私下传阅的各种爱情动作光碟从不沾手，似鸟的各色小黄书更是嗤之以鼻。从各种角度来说松冈凛都是一个笼罩着男神光辉的勤奋向上好青年。虽然颇有些狂傲不羁的意思，但在眼里冒桃心的男男女女看来也是萌属性值上升无可指摘。这一场诡异的春梦不亚于一个地雷，活生生震碎了松冈凛笔直的三观：<br/>——莫非我以前对那些不感兴趣是因为，老子原本就不是直的吗？！<br/>他再怎么不关心风月上的事，总还知道春梦的对象是个男人绝不是什么正常的节奏。更何况对方是七濑遥，他从小学起就一直视为对手一心想要超过的七濑遥，除了游泳什么也不关心的七濑遥。<br/>连着两三天他脑子里乱七八糟，好容易说服自己先别去想这档子事，又被眼下这张照片弄得心情颇为郁闷，自己也觉得这醋吃得太奇怪。最让他崩溃的是他在这边纠结的要死，周五和岩鸢游泳部的合训七濑遥居然还是一副无所谓的样子，甚至跟他颇为亲切地打了个招呼。<br/>从头到尾训练他都臭着一张脸，没人敢跟他讲话，只有御子柴粗神经拍拍他肩膀：“怎么啦松冈，昨晚没睡好吧，看你这脸色。”<br/>七濑遥站在离他不远的地方正好听见了这句话，转过头看了一眼又扭回去了。他那一眼纯粹是观望式的，没什么感情且很短促，却看得松冈凛心里面有个小火苗一下子烧起来，烧得他坐立难安。他知道一定有什么不对了，但说不出口，只能用力打水发泄情绪。七濑遥就在他的隔壁泳道，指尖从凛的腰际漫不经心地划过去，是种很微妙的触觉，却让凛止不住微微战栗起来。<br/>他一直想找个机会跟七濑遥单独说两句话，随便说什么都好。他想知道遥是不是真的像看起来那么淡定满不在乎。明明接吻是两个人的事，最后却只有他一个人纠结的死去活来。这特么的真是太不公平了，他愤愤地想。<br/>结果训练结束后一转眼七濑遥就不见了。松冈凛再三确认那一堆人里真的没有遥的影子，一时间又抓不到岩鸢众人来问，只能郁闷地往浴室那边走。他来得早，隔间里好像都没人，就随手拉开了手边的那间。<br/>七濑遥本来只是想试试水温，还没顾得上把隔间门反锁。听到身后的声响一回头，四目相对的瞬间两个人都愣住了。松冈凛的脚步猛地一顿，脸色变了几变：“不好意思，我不知道这里有人——”<br/>他其实不知道自己在讲什么，只是凝视着遥的眼睛，发觉他们的目光彼此缠绕。狭小的空间里两个人都是上身赤裸，遥的头发上有水珠滴下来沿着脖颈滑到锁骨，蜿蜿蜒蜒一道透明的水迹。凛张了张嘴，嗓音有点奇怪地黯哑：“我看到那个女孩子跟你告白的照片了。”<br/>“哦。”<br/>“她……亲到你了吗？”<br/>“没有”，遥回望着他，眼底有难以捕捉的流光：“我拒绝她了。”<br/>松冈凛心中莫名一松：“为什么？”<br/>七濑遥微微勾起一点唇角：“——我以为你知道？”<br/>平时不常笑的人真正笑起来破坏力绝对不容小觑，松冈凛又一次被蛊惑了。他完全无法自控，手里毛巾还没放下，一手托住遥的后脑，低头就吻了下去。<br/>这一次比第一次亲吻要温柔得多，但真正亲下去的一刻松冈凛就知道自己完蛋了。一次还能说是意外说是意乱情迷管他什么鬼的，但两次就有点危险的味道了。他一面用舌尖去缠七濑遥的舌头一面自暴自弃地想：都怪你，谁让你用那种眼神看我，谁让你对着我笑，谁让你……<br/>有人进了隔壁隔间打开喷头，哗哗的水流声听起来像夏日嘈杂的阵雨。他们在一墙之隔的这边接吻，七濑遥被亲得脑子发晕，抬手要推开却被凛被轻描淡写地捉住了手腕。他不知道自己是怎么了，竟然默许甚至回应了凛的亲吻。也许只是因为是凛，他心里有个地方小声说。好像是从很久很久以前他就知道会是这个样子——从在泳池边的时候，樱花树下的时候，从松冈凛为他造了那个彩虹开始——这一切仿佛都顺理成章。管他是谁先掉下去的，反正他们都已经无可救药地掉下去了。<br/>【4】<br/>很多东西第一次出现在你眼前的时候，你想不到有朝一日它会在你的世界里占据如此重要的位置。至少就算有过两次亲吻，凛仍然没觉得他和遥的关系有什么本质上的不同。<br/>从岩鸢高中到鲛柄需要坐比较长时间的电车，他们能见面的时间屈指可数，且几乎都耗在鲛柄高中国际标准恒温循环净化的游泳池里。遥对那个游泳池的感情看上去比对他的深多了，就算游到没力气了也宁愿漂在里面COS浮尸，总是让真琴催了又催才爬上岸。<br/>但也有些时间是只属于他们两个的。偶尔七濑遥会在周末自己坐电车过来找他，两个人在校园里面轧马路，打球，有时候坐在凛的教室里一起做作业。周末教室空无一人，松冈凛写着物理突然侧过脸看看身边的遥，少年微微蹙着眉尖专注地对付手底下的英语卷子，对他的目光全无感应。<br/>“啧。”松冈凛不爽地收回目光，遥却突然用笔杆戳戳他：“凛，你帮我看下，这句话如果是虚拟语气——”<br/>他的头很近地凑过来，身上有清澈的水气，又好像是植物汁液的气味，清香里面带点微微的苦。松冈凛讲解语法的时候走了神，直到对方说了“谢谢”准备撤走才后知后觉把他捉过来在唇上亲了一下。<br/>金红色夕阳射穿了光线中缓慢游弋的尘埃，那一瞬间他们投在地板上拉长的影子静默着，让松冈凛想到一些和永恒相近的词汇。他们都是十七八岁的少年，永恒这个词太沉重，这样鲜嫩单薄的年光承载不了它的重量。他的同学里有很多人频繁地换着交往的对象，写着给不同女孩子的情书。大家都好聚好散，因为彼此心知肚明，玩玩而已。<br/>只有少年能这样任性地挥霍感情，他和遥亦身处其中避无可避。他们的关系一直保持着微妙的暧昧，但也就止于这样的暧昧。他们还年轻，且都是男孩子。	<br/>他记得小时候和江乐此不疲的打仗游戏，三五个伙伴大呼小叫飞跑过暮色四合的海滩，在想象里做生杀予夺的英雄。越是年少越能理直气壮地将未经历过的人生如此压缩预演，他又怎么能知道这一刻七濑遥的吻里有多少属于漫不经心的真实，多少是稀薄的幻觉。这一条不太远的路，他碰巧和遥坐在同一班电车上了，但也许不久——也许明天，他们就都到了要下车的时候。<br/>不管怎样他们在一起的时候很快乐，他相信遥也是一样的。他会仔仔细细帮遥改英语作业，训练间隙帮他拿一份有青花鱼的盒饭，打球时候对方犯规把七濑遥撞倒了他差点没跟人撕破脸打起来。人家笑他：七濑遥又不是你媳妇儿，你那么紧张他。松冈凛不耐烦地弹一下棒球帽的后带：“老子乐意，不成吗。”<br/>这些事都是他心甘情愿做的，没想过要得到回报或者别的什么。年级篮球联赛前夕有一次班级训练他不小心摔伤了膝盖，隔天就在自己床上看到了一副崭新的护膝。<br/>“似鸟，这谁的护膝？怎么放在我床上。”<br/>“哦，昨天中午七濑前辈让我转交你的。他好像还急着赶回岩鸢上课，递给我就走了。”似鸟在上铺很欢快地晃着脚丫子：“七濑前辈真的是很关心前辈啊，专门跑了这么远来，昨天还下着雨呢。”<br/>松冈凛拿着那副护膝坐在床上傻笑了一会儿又捂住脸，深深觉得自己无可救药。就算这只是玩玩而已，就算有一天一定会分开，他只希望他们一起走的这条路能再长些、再长些。<br/>【5】<br/>凛没有想到再见到宗介竟然不是在游泳池边，而是室内篮球场上。已经过去好几年，山崎宗介的模样长变了不少。他的五官非常立体深邃，高鼻梁深眼窝，浅棕肤色，整个人望上去刀刻斧凿般的冷硬。篮球部长喜孜孜地跟人介绍：“这是我们新部员，才转学过来没多久，已经是主力啦。”<br/>宗介是凛从前佐野俱乐部的密友。他曾经这样向真琴、遥和渚描述过和宗介的关系：他们两个是对方的影子，就像这世上的另一个自己。因为太了解所以反而无法非常亲昵，就这么保持亦敌亦友的关系稳定地存在于对方的世界中。独自在澳大利亚的那段时间他除了想起遥，也常常想到当初和宗介立下的有朝一日再次一决胜负的约定。然而时过境迁，令人唏嘘的是他差一点放弃了游泳，宗介更是已经不在这个圈子里了。<br/>今天是场简单的练习赛，凛本来是被拖来当基本观众的。部长见宗介和凛是多年未见的老队友破例大手一挥放他们两个去追忆往日时光。宗介嫌球场里面太吵，两个人在空荡荡的更衣室里面找到位子舒服坐下，各自讲了讲分开后的经历。<br/>“我也算是一直在找最适合自己的东西，现在总算找到了。”宗介抬头看向凛：“说实在的我很惊讶，在这里看见你。”<br/>“我也——”<br/>“不，我是说，我原本以为你不会甘心呆在这儿的。鲛柄的游泳的确很强，但也不过是地区范围内。如果你真想参加奥林匹克还是应该到国外去接受更严格的训练，或者到东京这样的大城市去，遇见更强的对手你才能走得更远。”<br/>宗介的话语气太过诚恳，凛想了想不知道该怎么反驳：“你说的也许对吧。但现在和同伴在一起一点点进步，我也觉得很快乐。”<br/>宗介脸上露出一点似笑非笑的表情：“同伴，是指七濑遥吗？”<br/>“……”<br/>“你们两个上次比赛的视频我看了。他已经很久没做正规训练了吧？和这种不专业的对手纠缠不清不是你的风格，况且你才是赢的那一个——我的话是认真的，凛。你真的应该好好考虑一下自己到底想要什么。”<br/>“我知道。”凛低声说。他知道宗介说的话句句都在为他考虑，然而他心里竟然有点微妙的不舒服的感觉：“你说的这些我都想过，但我觉得现在不是时候。也许再过一段时间——”<br/>他半句话还没说完，门外突然传来细小尖锐的声响，就像是骤然转身的时候鞋底在地板上摩擦发出的声音，紧接着有急促的脚步声逐渐远离了。两个人疑惑地对视了一眼，凛起身道：“我去外面看看。”<br/>门外什么人也没有。走廊尽头好像飘起了蓝白色的衣角，但只是很快地一闪，瞬间就不见了。松冈凛不确定自己是不是看到了岩鸢的校服，心里突然焦虑起来，顾不得宗介在后面大声地喊，拔腿就追上去。一直追到馆外才看见那个熟悉的影子。<br/>“HARU！”他这时候也顾不上别的了，紧跑了几步抓住遥的手腕：“你来了怎么也不找我？”<br/>“……我打你电话来着，你没接。”七濑遥站住脚，转过头淡淡地说了一句。他神情平静，但是脸白得厉害，连手指都有点微微地抖。<br/>松冈凛心里一揪：“我手机静音了没听见……刚才……那个，你要是听见了，别往心里去。宗介他不知道你在，他就是那么一说——“<br/>“我没在意。”七濑遥出声打断他，不动声色地抽回手：“我只是去更衣室看一眼你在不在。他说的挺对的，我不是专业的，所以我输了。”他看着凛笑了笑，嘴唇上却没有血色：“其实我没什么事，先走了。”<br/>凛原本想跟他再解释两句，但不知怎么的站在原地没有动。七濑遥从来没有对他露出过这样冷淡甚至灰心的神色，他承认自己有点吓住了。少年的背影挺拔而瘦削，无端有种伶仃的感觉。他想到自己最开始是想抱住遥，现在却看着他走远了。<br/>从那天起遥开始躲着凛了。松冈凛给他发短信不回，打电话不是关机就是无法接通。偶尔见面一次也只是很客气地说两句话。凛开始以为遥是因为宗介的事情赌气，但后来慢慢也觉出不对。七濑遥才不是那种气量小的人，很多时候他根本懒得计较。不过是两句难听话，他因为那一张面瘫脸就听过不知道多少。他们之间的暧昧是隐秘的，如同透过雕花窗格的春阳，有无限繁盛葳蕤其间滟滟无声，如今也如同春红谢尽一夕之间荡然无存。他们没有说过任何承诺——甚至连一句“喜欢”都没有宣之于口，所以当七濑遥的退缩和逃避越来越明显的时候，凛开始感到史无前例的恐惧。         <br/>他想了很久才隐约想到答案：大概是，这条路走到头，他们都到了下车的时候。<br/>因为七濑遥不想继续，所以他们之间完蛋了。没有声明过开始，所以也不用告知结束，就是这样。<br/>想明白这一点的时候他正躺在床上漫不经心地看一本游泳理论，看进去的没忘的多。他突然仓皇地抬头看了一眼，自己一向整齐的桌子上零零落落放了许多东西，有种与以往不同的杂乱颓落。那些突兀的空隙之间分明都是七濑遥的影子：他凑过来问一道英语题，他从电车上轻巧地跳下来，他在亲吻的间隙把脸埋在自己的颈窝里，小声地念一句：“凛。”<br/>松冈凛愣了很久，然后慢慢把书盖在脸上，一点声音也没有发出。<br/>他只是觉得不甘心。那甚至都不能叫爱情，他却一个人深深地深深地陷进去了。谢幕的锣鼓都敲完半晌，他还一个人穿着戏袍脸上带着妆傻乎乎地站在关了灯的舞台上。凭什么只有他一个困守在戏里，那个人想来就来想走就走。这让他怎么能甘心。<br/>【6】<br/>山区的夜晚和城市不同。就算是盛夏也带着点冷凉的味道，幽蓝萤火一明一灭有如幻觉过境。夏季的森林植物花朵蓬蓬勃勃疯长，周遭暗香绮丽如水袭人衣襟，可惜黑暗中不辨艳色，生生辜负了。<br/>松冈凛叹了口气在林间空地上躺下来，终于承认自己是一个人在山里迷路了。大约是早上和遥那一下招呼打得他有点魂不守舍，竟然走着走着脱离了大部队，一直到天黑透了都没能从这片森林里走出去。其实他倒是不太担心。明神山一带人类活动比较频繁，野兽会少一些。天亮之后可能会遇见过路或者进山采挖草药的居民，总不会活生生困死在这里。<br/>他疲倦的很，索性合上眼睛。四野寂静之中有无数细小声音切切察察，如同耳畔私语。带着湿气和草木清香的风温柔地抚摸着脸颊和裸露的肌肤。思绪在回忆的罅隙中游走，无可避免地回到这一周的合宿。<br/>七濑遥的态度并不坚韧。凛隐约能察觉他平静沉默下的动荡不安，像河流深处的水纹。偶尔在训练的间隙他会投过来一个犹疑短促的眼神，但一旦和凛的目光相遇就会像受惊般移开。松冈凛始终无法和他有一次直白深入的交谈，连凛自己也不清楚将他们的暧昧撕开会换得怎样的结局，但他决定在合宿结束之前无论如何试一试。<br/>拖得越久他越觉得自己在失去遥。虽则也许他们从来没有拥有过彼此，但在心里隐秘的地方他始终坚持遥和他之间与旁人不同。思维逐渐沉溺混乱，凛想到这种感情要追溯到很久以前，他在父亲的葬礼上看到那个眼睛湛蓝的孩子。去澳大利亚的班机，舷窗外白云如同海洋厚重连绵，天空透亮深邃无法触摸边际。身侧是表情麻木脸色苍白的中年女人，靠在座椅上发出细小的鼾声。他只身一人去往一个巨大的未知，而他与过往的最后联系是将要走过转角时，安检门之外一直沉默的少年突然大声喊了一句：<br/>“——松冈凛！”<br/>“——我等你回来！”<br/>凛轻轻一震，从这个短暂的梦里清醒过来，但不知道自己究竟清醒了几分。因为仍旧有一个声音在无数静默的巨木之间回荡着：——松冈凛！<br/>——凛！<br/>他愣在原地几秒钟，突然被电打了一般跳起来：这声音他烧成灰都认得！明明就是混蛋七濑遥的声音！<br/>因为发声过度，遥的嗓音已经嘶哑了。松冈凛的心脏一下子剧烈跳动起来，瞬间千万种思绪涌上心头，直到自己被一束手电光线照到了还无法反应。<br/>“凛？！”一阵窸窸窣窣的脚步声逐渐逼近，七濑遥喘息着问了一句。逆光里松冈凛看不清他的脸，只能看到对方脚步踉跄着好像要摔倒的样子一下就吓得清醒过来，几步迎上去扶他：“是我！你——”<br/>手电筒“啪嗒”一声掉在地上，黑暗中七濑遥的身体贴着他的手臂无声无息地软了下去。松冈凛吓得魂飞魄散一把撑住他，对方在他的臂弯里几乎站立不住，急促的呼吸打在凛的手臂上。<br/>“你他妈的……吓死我了……”七濑遥抓着凛的衣服往下滑，难得爆了句粗。凛扶着他坐下，腾出一只手抓过手电筒大致照了照，遥的身上满是深深浅浅的擦伤，右边膝盖到脚踝一道又长又深的伤口只草草用纱布缠了一下，洇出来的血早就把外面那层染红了。<br/>松冈凛心疼得都要暴躁了：“这怎么弄的？怎么没人跟你一起？你傻啊明早再找我不行啊？！”<br/>七濑遥好不容易歇过气，吼回去的时候火气比他还大：“你这么大人了还会走丢！嫌自己平时表现得还不够蠢还是怎样？！今早饭桌上房东还在讲最近这一带有狼出没！你是把话都拌着饭吃下去了吗？！”<br/>松冈凛明显被噎了一下，气场顿时弱下来：“总、总之，先把伤口处理一下，感染了就麻烦了。”<br/>遥的背包里装有简单的急救用品，本来是以防万一的最后居然是给自己用。夜里太黑他摔倒的时候被路边的尖锐石头划伤，当时虽然疼但不知道会有这么严重。现在灯光下仔细看才发现血始终没有止住，伤口非常深且沾有灰尘。涂酒精的时候他疼得浑身发颤，一口咬在自己手上。<br/>“干什么呢你！”松冈凛大惊失色赶紧把他的爪子解救下来。七濑遥的声音仍旧是嘶哑的，语调却已经平静下来：“都是因为凛太蠢了。”<br/> “是我的错都是我的错……”<br/>“凛是笨蛋。”<br/>“你这家伙——”松冈凛直觉回击一句：“也不知道是谁前几天躲我跟躲鬼一样呢……早知道这么就能让你主动来找我——”<br/>一句话没说完已经察觉到不妥，但咬舌头也来不及了。数天来一直掩藏的暧昧被这样轻易直白地褪去外衣，他和遥一下子都沉默下来。过了很久遥才叹了口气，语调里带着深深的疲倦：“凛，这件事你不要再想了。是我自己……不想继续了。”<br/>手上一顿差点打翻了酒精瓶子，松冈凛的心理准备做得不够充分，这么一句话简直像是兜头一盆凉水，把所有的怨气怒火期望种种思绪一并泼熄了，只剩一堆冒着白烟的余烬。他一瞬间想把手头的一切还有这个混蛋一块儿丢在森林里自己转身走得远远的，从心底涌上来的巨大疲倦感却让他连站起来走掉的力气都没有了。<br/>“也好。”他自嘲地笑了一声，语调无可避免地激烈起来：“反正你这个人向来就是这样，不喜欢的事别人逼你也不会做。我就是搞不明白，你到底存的是什么心思？想来就来想走就走——” “ <br/>“想来就来想走就走的明明是你。松冈凛，我对你存的什么心思，你会不知道吗？”七濑遥靠在树干上，不知道因为冷还是因为疼，声音微微发抖：“反正也都是我自作自受罢了。”<br/>“……”<br/>“有的时候我觉得你特别像风。你还记得小学时候借我的那个绘本么，里面说，风和樱花是好朋友——”<br/>风和樱花是一对好朋友，他们在这一年的春天遇见了。风喜欢樱花的美丽，樱花羡慕风的自由。风把樱花吹落，他们在风中嬉戏，风承诺来年的春天他还会回来和这朵樱花玩耍，却忘记了这个约定。他不知道自己走掉后那朵樱花逐渐变成了泥土，也不知道即便有一天他回到原来的地方，那朵花也不能为他重新开放一次了。<br/>松冈凛是七濑遥的世界里一阵不安定的风，屡次把他的世界吹得乱七八糟又不管不顾地离开。他只能心惊胆战地等着，不知道什么时候这个人又会去国外，不知道他什么时候又会说“再也不和你一起游泳”，不知道如果有一天凛再次走过那道安检门消失在转角还会不会回来。<br/>别的樱花总能重等到春暖花开的那一天，但他时时刻刻不能释怀的，是这一阵回来的风能不能在自己的世界里长久停驻。宗介的话其实凛未必会听。但他就是突然不可抑止地怕。所以他跟自己说，要是有一天会失去，还不如现在结束算了吧。<br/>他一直躲着凛，又始终没法狠下心来真正把凛从自己的世界里一脚踢开。刚才大约是被难以忍受的疼痛激出了一点昂然，然而那么一点冷硬很快就在黑暗里全数溃散。他想起父母刚去国外那会儿，夜里突然有雷阵雨。他其实怕打雷，一个人蜷缩在空旷的黑暗里等着天亮，然而黎明总也不来。从那个时候开始，他不再信任和接纳所有的等待。<br/>手电的光渐渐暗淡了，松冈凛迟疑着摸索到他的脸：“——你哭了吗？别哭。”<br/>他叹了口气伸手把七濑遥揽过来：“我不会走的。”<br/>七濑遥抽了抽鼻子小声问：“真的？”<br/>“真的。”<br/>【7】<br/>车子在狭窄弯曲的山道上行驶。因为雨水的缘故车开得很慢，透过被水雾遮蔽的车窗，青黛色的山峦、大片绿色的田野和地平线尽头蓝灰色的海都蒙上一层湿润的微光，逐渐在视野中电影镜头一般摇晃着掠过。<br/>七濑遥靠在凛的肩头浅眠，凛微微一偏头嘴唇就能吻到他柔黑的头发。他半夜发起高烧，热度到现在也没有完全退去。松冈凛的每一个细胞都能够察觉，他带着温度的吐息拂在自己的脖颈，他微微颤抖的浓黑睫羽，他身上清澈的草木气味。他仍旧在自己的身边。<br/>他不知道别人如何定义他们的关系，也不太在乎。时间能够让一切最终如尘土一般寂静，能让海洋变成山脉，也能覆灭他眼前的山峦。而他站在最骄傲的灿烂的年少光阴里所想的不过是和这个人一起走下去，而且最好是永远这么走下去。<br/>他们逐渐向绵长的海岸线驶去的时候，遥在无意识的睡眠中轻轻动了动手指，和凛的手指交缠在一起。松冈凛似有所感抬头看了一眼窗外，明神山的山腰处堆积着厚重云层，却有粗大的金色光柱从破口中倾泻而下，一束一束，将村庄和原野，山峦和海面尽数笼罩，有如神迹。<br/>他俯下脸轻轻吻了吻遥的嘴唇。就算曾经是风，他也愿意为了谁长久地停驻在此处。风停雨歇之后，又会是夏季明媚的晴天。<br/>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>